


Punishment

by CapitalofAwesome



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Bondage, Cock Sucking, Demon!Dean, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Torture, Slut Shaming, Spanking, Sub!Sam, Vibrator, dom!Dean, head torture, orgasm multiple times - Freeform, sensitive head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapitalofAwesome/pseuds/CapitalofAwesome
Summary: Demon!Dean is on a rampage, trying to find Sam because Sam locked him up. When he finds him, he makes sure to take full advantage of him, indulging in his darkest desires of claiming him and doing whatever he wants with his baby brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you would to request a certain kind of fic, comment on one of my works! I will do my best to make it happen!

It had been quite a while after Dean got out of his prison, and right now, he was not a happy demon. He was searching everywhere for Sam, up and down and left and right. He couldn't find him anywhere, but then heard some whimpering in a nearby room. Dean swung the door to Sam's bedroom open and Sam screamed when he saw the unfortunately familiar black eyes of his brother.

Dean growled, "Sam!"

Sam shook his head quickly, "D-Dean, wait. I'm sorry! You needed to be contained!"

Dean shook his head, slamming the door and locking it. He walked closer to his brother, traces of a smirk on his face. He carded fingers through his hair, "You're so beautiful..." He tugged on the hair and Sam yelped.

"D-Dean!" He stuttered nervously.

"Shut up!" Dean smacked Sam across the face, and the younger Winchester groaned. He opened his eyes to look at his brother, panting a little.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me, Sammy boy," Dean hissed at his younger brother. He shoved him backwards and pinned him with his new demon grace.

Sam was nervous at the way he was pinned; his hands were near the headboard and he had his ass in the air. He was on his knees for Dean to get a better view of him. The demon made sure not one bit of Sam could move. He licked his lips and got Sam naked with his mojo. 

Dean walked over and spread Sam's cheeks to get a better view of his hole. He moaned slightly, "Oh, Sammy. You look delicious, baby brother."

Sam was blushing deeply, "Dean, wait...please. Don't."

"Don't what, Sam? Huh? You don't want me to punish you like this? How about if I punish you like this?" Dean raised his hand and spanked Sam on his left cheek.

Sam flinched and yelped in pain. He got a bit hard at that, however. He tried squirming, but found it was impossible, "Dean--"

"Be my little slut, Sammy. Call me Master..." Dean purred.

Sam shook his head, "No, lemme go, Dean!"

Dean spanked Sam again and the younger Winchester yelped once more, though a hint of a moan was hidden.

Dean smirked, "You like that, you slut?"

Sam shook his head, "No, stop!"

"No." Dean snapped his fingers and multiple toys appeared next to him. He smirked, "You're gonna wish you didn't lock me up, Sam. You're gonna beg for me to stop over and over again. But guess what? I won't give you mercy..." 

Sam shivered at these words. He had a bit of drool dribbling from his gaping mouth. He wanted Dean. He was getting horny. He wanted to be abused beyond his limits.

Dean undressed himself and rubbed his hard cock up and down Sam's ass. Sam gasped and moaned in need. He chewed on his bottom lip, "Dean, please..."

"Master," Dean corrected, "Call me Master. Or else."

Sam whined when Dean took his cock away, "O-Okay, Master! Please, Master! D-Don't fuck me, please!"

Dean chuckled, "Yohou're horrible at lying, Sammy. You know that, so why try to lie?" He moved his cock back, just inches away from Sam's sticky hole, "You want me to abuse you and fuck you senseless, don't you?"

Sam shook his head quickly, chewing on his bottom lip again.

Dean sighed, "Locking me up and lying to your big brother? Both of these things call for punishment, Sam." He lubed his cock up, then thrust himself inside of his brother. 

Sam cried out in surprised, a bright red flush gracing his cheeks. He shook his head again, "N-No! Don't, Dean, please!"

"I said," Dean thrust himself right against Sam's prostate to enunciate the next three words he said, "Call. Me. Master."

Sam screamed at each thrust. It felt so good! He was whimpering and moaning, "Mmmm...please...no more...ohh..."

Dean smirked, "Ooh, you like that, slut?" He moaned himself, "Mmmm...your tight hole feels so good around my dick."

Sam hummed, "No more...please, De--Master. Please..."

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson, slut," Dean sighed and started fucking his brother slowly. He wanted his brother to beg.

After a while, Sam was brought over the edge. He felt a bit of a climax coming on, and he wanted to cum so badly. He screamed at Dean, "Faster! Harder!"

"No," Dean replied simply. He pulled out and Sam whined. He grabbed the anal beads and shoved them into Sam's mouth, "Suck it, bitch."

Sam almost choked on the length of the toy. He moaned a little and followed the order, lubricating it up with his saliva. Dean had been pulling it out and pushing it back into Sam's mouth the whole time.

"Yeah, who's my bitch, huh? God, you're such a slut, Sammy. Getting hot over your big brother fucking you. That's sick."

Sam blushed and he grew harder at the shaming. He moaned into the toy.

Dean shook his head, "You're a sick mother fucker, Sam. You should be fucking ashamed. But no, you're turned the fuck on!"

Sam grew harder. He pleaded something into the toy. Dean pulled it out, "What was that, slut?"

"P-Please, Master...no more. I don't want it..."

Dean rolled his eyes and took the toy back to Sam's ass. He shoved it in and Sam yelped again.

"That feels good, huh slut? Oh, you bet it does, slut."

Sam moaned loudly every time the toy hit his prostate. He hummed contently, "Mmmm, Dean--"

"Master!" Dean shouted, spanking Sam.

Sam yelped, whining a little. He was rock hard. He wanted to cum. The toy just wasn't enough, though. He needed Dean. He needed his big brother's cock.

"Master...Please, put your cock inside me!"

"Oh, why? The toy not enough?" Dean asked in mock curiosity.

Sam nodded and Dean cackled, "Too bad, slut." He kept slamming the toy against his prostate.

Sam whined, wanting more. He couldn't cum without fast, rough Dean. He needed to cum! He was getting too hard! It was starting to hurt.

Dean soon couldn't wait anymore and he pulled the beads out, a bit of saliva following. He growled and tossed the beads aside, then shoved himself into Sam. He started fucking him hard.

Sam screamed in pleasure, "YES! YES, DEAN, YES!! AHH!!"

"Alright, Sam. That's it. I've told you to call me Master more than once and you didn't listen. You're not allowed to cum until I say so. Understand?"

"W-What? No, wait, Master--"

"Understand?" Dean repeated, spanking Sam's right cheek now.

Sam whined, "U-Understood, Master. AH! NO, NOT THERE! NOT MY PROSTATE, MASTER, PLEASE!! AHH!"

Dean smirked, "Ohh, does this feel good, slut? Huh? You wanna cum so bad, huh?"

Sam whined loudly, "NOT THERE! I NEED TO CUM! PLEASE NOT THERE!"

Dean chuckled, "No cumming. Or else."

Sam was in both Heaven and Hell at the same time. Heaven because Dean felt so fucking good, but Hell because he was torturing him with not being able to cum. He wanted to so badly.

Dean then started pumping his little brother while simultaneously slamming against his prostate. Sam screamed in pleasure, his voice hoarse.

"NO!! AHHHH!!!" He felt his cum trying to push out, but he tried to control it. It was almost impossible since he couldn't move. He whined again, "OHH, IT FEELS SO GOOD, MASTER!! AHH!"

"That's right, slut. It feels so good, damn right. No cumming."

Unfortunately for Sam, he came, and Dean growled when he saw the white substance spill on the sheets. He pumped Sam faster and Sam squealed.

"NOOO! IT'S SO SENSITIVE, PLEASE! AHHH! NO MORE!"

"You came without my permission, Sam. You disobeyed me. Now this is your punishment."

"IT'S TOO MUCH, PLEASE, MASTER!!" Sam shook his head, eyes squeezed closed.

"Shut up, slut!" Dean shouted, spanking Sam again. He kept slamming against him until he, himself, came. He came inside of his little brother and Sam screamed again. The white substance spurted out of his tight asshole and dribbled down his ass cheeks. Dean licked up one of them to clean his cum off. He tasted salty. Hm.

Sam was screaming more, "PLEASE! NO MORE, PLEASE! DEAN, I--"

Dean used a vibrator on Sam's tip and the younger Winchester was done for. He went completely silent, inwardly screaming in ecstasy as he came again. Dean sent pulses through him that made him cum three more times.

Sam was exhausted and so sensitive, he was shivering, "Please, Master..." he pleaded when Dean stopped momentarily.

Dean shook his head, "No. I'm not giving you mercy. This will go on until I feel satisfied."

Sam whined again, biting his lip. He screamed again when the vibrator was stuffed into his ass and put on the highest possible setting. Meanwhile, Dean bent in front of Sam and sucked him off.

"NOOOO AHHH!!!" Sam shrieked in pleasure. He threw his head back and screamed out moans left and right. Dean was in Heaven as he listened to his baby brother's pleas and screams for mercy. He smirked into Sam's cock. He slid his tongue over his tip multiple times, and that got Sam immediately. He came in Dean's mouth, and Dean swallowed.

"Mmm, you taste so fucking good, slut. You taste amazing." Dean continued sucking Sam off while always gliding his tongue over the tip. 

That night, Sam had cum so many times, he couldn't even stand up. He was so sensitive that he couldn't talk without shivering. Dean made sure he wouldn't lock him up again. However, Sam figured he would do just that again soon.


End file.
